


Where Is Your Boy Tonight? (I Hope He Is a Gentleman)

by thirstingdragon



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Discovery of kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Misunderstandings and Communication, Possible Internalized Kink Shaming, Roleplay, Spanking, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstingdragon/pseuds/thirstingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Himchan leans in, giving Yongguk a devious look and lowering his voice as if that’s going to prevent the rest of the boys from hearing every word. "Like you've never wanted to take little Junhong here over your knee and spank him. Maybe you should even find a paddle. Then he'd really get the point of the punishment." </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or:</p><p>Yongguk and Junhong are teased by the other boys, Yongguk closes himself off, Junhong tries to get him to talk about it, and they both end up surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is Your Boy Tonight? (I Hope He Is a Gentleman)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [tokio_jonas](http://tokio-jonas.livejournal.com/) for the TBB fic exchange. 
> 
> Huge thank you to [almostblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue) for the amazing beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.  
> 

It's a silly little mistake that starts it all.

They're rehearsing for a television performance. Junhong goes to the right instead of the left, and ends up spinning into Jongup. It's not anything disastrous, a simple slip up that's the result of an early morning start and Yongguk distracting them before the music was queued.

Jongup and Junhong both recover in quick time with bitten off laughter and eye rolls and finish the song.

After the track ends, Manager Kang gives Junhong a pointed look and Junhong is quick to offer a bow with an apology, and assurances that it won't happen again. Manager Kang's response is a simple nod and a gesture to the music director to run it again.

At his signal, they all head back to their starting marks and the track is queued up again. There's a light punch on the arm from Daehyun, and Jongup makes a quip about how Junhong should watch out before he spins right off the stage. Junhong tries to take it all with grace; light hearted ribbing after a silly mistake comes with the territory of being the maknae.

When the music starts this time, it's a clean run. Manager Kang gives them a nod and then makes them go through the track one more time to make sure they have it down. He waves them off the stage and herds them back to their dressing room. Kang hyung leaves them there before leaving to have another talk with the show producers, but not before he extracts promises from Yongguk and Himchan that they will stay there and out of trouble.

It's a small area for six not-so-small idols, but they make it work. There is a sofa and an oversized chair in the room that they end up piling on top of; Daehyun and Youngjae squeeze in next to each other in the chair while Jongup, Himchan, and Yongguk claim the sofa. Himchan and Jongup have their heads bent in together, Jongup nodding along to Himchan’s questions. Junhong can’t quite make out what they're saying. He doesn’t try too hard, though, instead choosing to toe off his shoes and lay down across all of their laps. It used to be a small feat to lay down without anyone getting upset about a knee or elbow ending up in a vulnerable place, but over the last year it’s become a well practiced routine. Now, there’s not even a break in the conversation as Junhong rests his head on Yongguk's knee, taking care not to disturb the iPad that seemingly appeared by magic in Yongguk's hand as soon as they left the stage.

Yongguk doesn't look away from the screen but he does shift the tablet, bracing it between his leg and the arm of the sofa so he can use one hand to rub at Junhong's neck. Junhong fights the urge to purr at the careful way that Yongguk scratches at the short hairs at the back of his neck. Yongguk keeps his motions small, like he's afraid that the noonas will be after him if he messes Junhong’s hair up too badly before the performance. He's probably right, but that doesn't stop Junhong from rubbing his cheek against the soft, worn denim up Yongguk's jeans in contentment.

Closing his eyes, Junhong lets the noise of the room wash over him. Sleep has been elusive for him recently, his body aching with growing pains that leave him tossing and turning for most of the night. Painkillers and hot baths only do so much. It’s really only been when Yongguk comes to bed, slipping into the small bunk well after all the others have called it a night, that Junhong’s been able to get any kind of sleep. With Yongguk’s strong arms wrapping around him and his leg nestled between Junhong’s own, it’s easy to pretend that he’s smaller, that he’s not having to deal with giraffe limbs and painful aches. The heat of Yongguk’s bare skin easily seeps into Junhong’s bones and muscles through the thin cotton of his shirt.

It’s not instant, but without fail, an hour after Yongguk climbs into bed, the aches ease their hold enough that he can sleep. It’s when he’s on the edge of sleep that a chaste kiss to the nape of his neck from his human hot water bottle coaxes him the rest of the way down.

The gentle rubbing of Yongguk’s thumb on his neck reminds him of that nightly kiss. The repetitive movement centers Junhong, and it nearly has him lulled to sleep when there's a pinch to the back of his knee, sharp even through the layer of his pants.

“Hey, what’s that for?” Junhong turns his head so he can see the culprit.

It’s Himchan. He must have decided he was done mothering Jongup and asking him if he has eaten enough, because he has a mischievous look in his eyes, likes he’s found his next victim. His lips quirk as he pokes at Junhong’s shins, fingertips unerringly finding one of his ever present bruises. Before Junhong can retaliate, Himchan curls his hands around Junhong’s calves, holding his legs firmly like Junhong’s an unruly colt being shoed for the first time.

"Junhongie, what were you doing earlier?" he asks. "It's not like you to mess up. Are you broken? Are we going to have to replace our maknae?"

Even six months ago Junhong would have had a hard time not taking the joking to heart. Now though, it’s easy to laugh when Jongup joins in the banter, his fingers dancing on the bottom of Junhong’s feet as he says, "I know you're in awe of my skills, Junhong-ah, but they're not going to rub off just by you running into me."

"What if you would have done that on stage, Junhongie?” Himchan teases. “We would have been in trouble then. Maybe Yongguk needs to make sure that it never happens again?"

"Yes, that's it!” Youngjae smirks, leaning over the armrest of his and Daehyun’s shared chair to poke at Junhong’s cheek. “We should make sure you learn your lesson, Junhong. Maybe we should think up a punishment for you.”

“No,” Junhong says, tone wry. “I think it’ll be alright.”

Himchan is nearly vibrating in place with excitement. “Yes, that’s perfect! What kind of punishment should our little maknae have?” he asks the rest of the group.

“Maybe a tweet to all the fans apologizing for not taking things seriously enough? With a picture of his most repentant face?” Daehyun suggests.

“No, that’s no good,” Himchan shoots down. “It would just make them worry.”

“We can’t have that,” Yongguk says chuckling.

Youngjae’s next to field a suggestion, asking, “How about writing lines for Kang hyung?”

“Would that be more punishment for him or hyung, though?” is Yongguk’s reply. Junhong sends him a look of betrayal. He has the worst boyfriend ever.

“My handwriting isn’t that bad,” Junhong protests. “It’s better than Daehyun’s.”

Daehyun groans. “School was the worst. I think I was sent to the headmaster’s office at least three times a month.”

Jongup tilts his head like a confused puppy. “Did they never use the paddle?”

“Yah, at least once a week. Though occasionally there would be that rare and elusive two week gap in between visits instead of every week.”

That sends Youngjae into stitches of laughter while Himchan nods, trying to keep a serious face, but his eyes give him away. "Jung Daehyun: living proof that corporal punishment is effective. Now the question is: would such a spanking be effective for Junhong?"

It takes an effort, but Junhong manages not to swallow his tongue at the mention of spanking. Yongguk’s hand freezes on Junhong’s neck and when Junhong risks a glance up at him he looks like he’s trying hard not to laugh.

Their eyes meet, and Yongguk slightly raises an eyebrow. Junhong can feel a wave of heat climbing his cheeks, remembering just how _effective_ Yongguk's last spanking had been. He breaks eye contact with Yongguk quickly, hoping the others will attribute his flushed embarrassment from their teasing and not the spike of arousal in his belly.

"It will be okay, Junhonggie. Just pretend Yongguk’s an old teacher and you'll be fine. It’ll be like when you were sent to the headmaster's office." Jongup leans forward and his elbows are painful points on Junhong’s shins as he wiggles his eyebrows at the two of them. “Maybe you two can have fun roleplaying.”

Yongguk loses it then, throwing his head back and letting out a deep laugh, “You’re horrible, Jongup.”

The banter is familiar. The others have made it their life’s mission to tease the two of them endlessly, ever since Youngjae first walked in on them in the bathroom. The two of them together in the bathroom wouldn’t have been anything unusual in and of itself; they had all shared the bathroom from time to time, one of them showering while the other was getting ready in front of the mirror. Except for instead of side by side at the sink, Yongguk had had Junhong pressed against the counter, held in place by his body, hands on his bare waist. Junhong had had his hands fisted into Yongguk’s hair, clutching at him while they kissed.

There hadn’t been any denying it after that. Not that they had wanted too--it was nice to have the guys know about them, even if it did end up with them having to deal with a lot of teasing.

So the banter is the familiar part. The unfamiliar part is Junhong trying to keep himself from getting hard in front of everyone as they continue to go on about punishments in general and spankings in particular. And to make matters worse, the burn of embarrassment just flames the coals of his arousal further.

Junhong pulls himself out of his thoughts to see the rest of the boys staring at him. He tries to find his tongue, concentrating on not giving away the real reason that his cheeks are flushed.

"But I’ve never been sent to the headmaster's office,” is what comes out of his mouth. He doesn't even mind his lame answer--mostly he's just thankful that it was something coherent and not ‘Yes, please. Come on, let’s go so you can spank me, Yongguk.’ That would have been bad. Very, very bad.

“See! It will be a new experience! Something to keep the spark alive in your old, married relationship.”

“Oh my god, Jongup, shut up,” Junhong moans but he’s muffled by the fabric of Yongguk’s shirt. He tries not to squirm, not wanting to bring attention to the fact that he’s now not-quite half hard while laying across his bandmates’ laps. He barely registers the coughing fit that Yongguk muffles with his inner elbow, his mind too busy racing away in a million conflicting directions at once.

Maybe if he wishes hard enough, the ground will open up beneath him and swallow him and his embarrassment whole. “You’re all horrible and mean and I don’t like a single one of you.”

“Lies. We don’t believe you at all, Junhonggie.”

“I do, and as soon as we get back home, I’m going to talk to Kang hyung and ask for a new group where I’ll be the leader and not the maknae.”

Yongguk snorts and tugs on a lock of Junhong’s hair. “That’s what I did, and it got me saddled with all of you.”

“See?” Himchan says, “It’s a bad plan. Plus you’d miss us all too much.”

Junhong can feel Jongup shift, leaning in to stage whisper into Himchan’s ear. “More like he’d miss Yongguk’s dick too much.”

Junhong can feel his face flush a thousand and one shades of red. He tries to do anything other than sputter like a moron but before he has a chance to reply, Himchan smacks Jongup’s arm. “You are _truly_ the crassest person I have ever known.”

“Awww, Channie, you say the sweetest things.” Jongup says, batting his eyes, resting his head on Himchan’s shoulder so that he can blink up at him through his eyelashes.

“I’m serious, Jongup. Your lack of subtly pains me.”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” he pouts. “You’re the one that left that _special_ website open on Yongguk’s iPad.”

“Yes, and _that_ was subtle. Unlike you blundering about on your elephant feet.”

Himchan turns to face Jongup completely, nearly upsetting Junhong from his lap in the process. Yongguk comes to the rescue though, pulling Junhong up and situating him so that he’s sitting sideways between Yongguk’s spread thighs. It’s a bit of an awkward fit. Junhong swears that he’s all arms and legs these days, but Yongguk never listens.

Junhong squirms around, folding himself into Yongguk’s lap and getting comfortable. He keeps his legs in Himchan’s lap, but leans against Yongguk’s chest. He brushes a dry kiss against the place where Yongguk’s pulse beats the hardest before he tucks his face against his neck. Yongguk wraps his arm around Junhong’s waist, holding him securely. It’s an innocent enough position, one that they’ve all been spotted in enough times not to raise suspicion if someone was to come into the room without knocking. It means that Junhong’s semi is hidden a little bit more than it was when he was laying on his back.

Now comfortable, Junhong listens in Himchan and Jongup wind up to their little love spat. He doesn’t have to watch to know how it will end. It's been played out so many times that Junhong can practically see it dance across the backs of his eye lids. They’ll trade little quips back and forth, Jongup’s smile getting wider and wider while Himchan tries his hardest not to laugh at Jongup’s ridiculousness. Finally when Himchan won’t be able to talk it any more, he’ll whack Jongup upside the head or smack him with a pillow--something that will make Jongup go all soft and sweet next to him and bury himself closer into Himchan’s side like an eager puppy, wanting love and attention even after being thumped on the nose with a bit of newspaper.

Sure enough, after the soft _thud_ and a soft, disgruntled “Hey!” Junhong peeks out from his hiding place against Yongguk’s neck to see Jongup underneath Himchan’s arm looking like the cat that caught the canary.

Pleased by his ‘win’, Himchan’ grins and pokes Yongguk in the side, “Since the tactless Jongup here,"--he pulls Jongup in closer with the arm hooked around his neck and Jongup doesn't even have the decency to look abashed--“has suggested a winning punishment, what do you say, fearless leader?” he prods, a smile splitting his face that he doesn't make effort to hide.

He leans in, giving Yongguk a devious look and lowering his voice as if that’s going to prevent the rest of the boys from hearing every word. "Like you've never wanted to take little Junhong here over your knee and spank him. Maybe you should even find a paddle. Then he'd really get the point of the punishment."

Oh. _Oh_.

Junhong's breath stutters in his chest and he bends his legs, pulling them mostly out of Himchan’s lap. He tries, he really really does, to not squirm from the images that Himchan’s words--hell, the entire conversation--have put in his head, but he can’t keep from pressing against Yongguk, a nearly soundless whisper worming it’s way out of his throat and into Yongguk’s skin.

Yongguk tightens his arm around Junhong, pulling him closer. Junhong can feel the chuckles working their way out of him. He knows exactly why Junhong’s reacting the way he is and the precise reason he’s embarrassed, and that makes Junhong get even harder.

“Alright, that’s enough, guys. You’ve had your fun.” He calls them off, still laughing himself. They must smell blood in the water because it doesn’t stop them all from laughing like a bunch of hyenas.

“But hyung, think of all the other types of fun you could have!” Jongup says.

Youngjae joins in, saying between giggles, "Ah, come on. What do you say, Daddy Yongguk?" only to nearly fall out of his chair with laughter; Daehyun's arm around his shoulder the only thing keeping him upright.

Yongguk freezes at Youngjae’s sentence, his entire body going tense beneath Junhong so quick that he’d swear that he’d stopped breathing. It’s one beat then another of silence before Yongguk speaks, voice guarded and reserved, completely the opposite of the entire conversation. "I don't think that will be necessary."

As he speaks, he moves his hips slightly, shifting away from Junhong and putting a few scant inches between them when there was nothing but cloth before.

The rest of the boys sense the change in Yongguk and the mirth is sucked from the room. They all give Yongguk searching looks. It’s Himchan who speaks first.

“You’re right, of course. Sorry Junhong, we took it too far. No hard feelings?” Himchan looks at Junhong like he’s searching his face for a sign that he really did push the boundaries and missed the cue.

Junhong gives a small shake of his head, “It’s fine, Himchannie. You didn’t hurt my feelings.” He gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile to the others and waves off their apologies. He might have been mortified and embarrassed, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

The next few minutes are as close to painfully awkward as things ever get between the six of them.

Eventually, though, things all settle into a familiar ebb and flow as they each go back to killing the time before they’re summoned to hair and makeup. Junhong doesn’t join any of the other’s activities, instead relaxing quietly against Yongguk’s chest. He can feel the tension that’s still thrumming through him while he taps away at some lyric notes on the iPad. Junhong waits until he’s sure that the others are all occupied with other things before he lifts his head and presses his lips lightly against Yongguk’s ear.

“Are you alright?” If Junhong was just the maknae, he probably wouldn’t have dared to ask, not wanting to step on any lines. But over the last few months he’s come to terms with the fact that’s not his only title and those aren’t his only responsibilities. Private responsibilities, sometimes more confusing and with their own set of rules, but responsibilities that he takes very seriously nonetheless.

“I’m fine. You?” There’s an inquiry there but Yongguk doesn’t look up from the screen in front of him.

“Perfectly fine. Just some stupid jokes, you know?” Junhong shrugs.

None of their comments had been serious. The other boys know that Yongguk and Junhong are more than just bandmates; it might mean that they tease them whenever the opportunity presents itself, but their friendship within the group means that they’re normally all good about not stepping over the line. It’s all good fun that sometimes that leads to some squirming and a blush or two from Yongguk, but Junhong's never seen him react like this. He’s not acting protective or even embarrassed. He looks guarded, more like he’s surrounded by intrusive members of the press than five of his closest friends. He really just looks like he'd literally rather be anywhere else.

“Yeah. Stupid jokes.”

His tone is abrupt, nearly harsh, and it sends a little twist of pain into Junhong’s chest.

Junhong swallows around the sudden lump that’s in his throat. “Yonggukie, you’re not mad at me, are you? What did I do wrong.”

Yongguk looks at him then. His face a little less closed off, but still carrying an inexplicable tension. “No, Junghongie, I’m not mad.” He moves the arm that was around Junhong’s waist and sinks his fingers into Junhong’s hair and massaging at his scalp, not caring about the mess he’s making of it. It feels like an apology, a feeling that’s only further confirmed by his next words. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise.”

“Okay,” Junhong says. “Will you talk to me about what’s wrong later?”

The next few moments pass like a slideshow, showing Junhong the struggle on Yongguk’s face. The way that Yongguk opens his mouth to say an unthinking 'no' before he pauses, and then it morphs into a long second where he takes a deep breath, letting his head hang limp on his neck before nodding yes, unable to say the words.

“Okay,” Junhong whispers, happy enough to drop the topic for now. He goes to scoot closer, knowing that even if he sometimes won't admit it, Yongguk relaxes more when he's close to Junhong. He curls his legs and goes to erase the few inches that Yongguk put between them earlier, when Yongguk’s hand tightens in his hair, preventing him from moving.

Junhong raises an eyebrow at him. If Yongguk doesn’t want to talk, that’s fine, but he’s not going to be push Junhong away to drown in his own misery if Junhong can help it.

Yongguk gives Junhong a searching look before admitting defeat, and letting Junhong curl into his chest again. Relaxing his grip, Yongguk cards his fingers through Junhong’s hair gently as if in apology. As if he doesn't know what it does to Junhong when his hair is pulled.

Junhong lets the matter drop and scoots closer. He shifts around, searching out a comfortable position when he realizes that what he thought was just a fold of fabric was really Yongguk's half hard dick, masked by loose jeans and the shadow of Junhong’s own body from the rest of the room.

Eyes flying up to Yongguk's face, Junhong opens his mouth to say something only to have his words putter out into a hiss when Yongguk gives a sharp tug on his hair.

"Yongguk--"

"Not now, Junhong."

"But--" Junhong tries again, only to hiss at another tug to his hair. "Okay, we’ll talk later, but you need to go easy on the hair, Yonggukie," he gives a pointed look to his own crotch. It's no secret how Junhong feels about his hair being pulled.

“Oh,” Yongguk says, following Junhong’s look. “Sorry.”

“S’okay.” Still puzzled by whatever had made Yongguk uncomfortable, Junhong doesn’t make a big deal of it. He tucks his cheek against Yongguk’s neck, getting comfortable once again before shutting his eyes. He can hear Himchan whisper to Yongguk, trying to tease him about leaping to Junhong’s protection. Obviously Himchan has decided that his strategy for dealing with the elephant in the room will be to point it out and poke at it with a stick. Normally, Yongguk would snark right back with Himchan, but instead he stays silent and Junhong can feel him shrug. Whatever caused the tension earlier is still very much present, but Yongguk doesn’t stop petting Junhong, alternating playing with his hair with running a hand down his spine, to the bare skin where the back of his shirt is riding up and back again.

Junhong might be letting it go for now, but as he drifts off into a light doze, he makes a mental note to be sure to talk about whatever it is next time he can get Yongguk alone. Whatever is bugging him is too big to ignore, but he’d prefer not to poke at the proverbial caged bear right before a performance.

Maybe if that talk goes well they can revisit the topic of spanking. It’s been a while since the last time Junhong squirmed every time he sat down because of his bruised ass.

 

++

 

Nighttime finds Junhong alone, full from a group dinner with the rest of the boys, and stretched out on top of the sheets in his and Yongguk’s hotel room. Flipping through the channels on the TV, he’s trying with very little success to find something to catch his interest while he waits for Yongguk to make his way to the room. Yongguk had stayed behind to talk to Manager Kang about possibly getting into a studio in the next few days to lay down some new demos.

Junhong had almost stayed with Yongguk then, always interested when the topic came to studio time, but Yongguk said that he’d just be a few minutes and had given Junhong a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Junhong had been hoping for a chance to talk earlier, but the entire day had passed without opportunity. Before he could do more than shoot Yongguk a questioning look, Manager Kang had started walking to his own room where his binder full of schedules and contacts currently lived. Yongguk hesitated for all of a second before following Kang hyung down the hall, his fingers lifted in a wave, but his face still guarded and reserved.

Left with the choice of standing in the hallway by himself like a fool or heading off with the other boys towards their hotel rooms, Junhong had gone with the more social of the two options.

They had been paired off into three double rooms at the very end of the hall. It was supposedly for added security, but they all knew that the real reason was so that if they got too rowdy there would be less chance of them disturbing other unsuspecting guests.

'Goodnights' were thrown back and forth as they all found their doors, Junhong struggling with the keycard like usual without Yongguk there to open it. For once it had only taken Junhong three swipes of his keycard to get the happy green light and he waved goodbye over his shoulder while he let himself into the room. As the door drifted shut, it was to the sound of Daehyun’s wishes for sweet dreams and Youngjae’s giggles at Himchan threatening Jongup with the fan he had been carrying around since they had sat in makeup earlier that day. He snapped it open and shut, telling Jongup that if he wasn’t careful and didn't hurry up with the keycard to their shared room, he’d be putting his muscles to work by helping reorganize Himchan’s bag.

That had been about twenty minutes ago.

Enough time has passed now for Junhong to change into his preferred loungewear of sweatpants and a t-shirt, wash his face, and admit defeat to the fact that there’s really nothing on the television.

Leaving the TV on an old American western for background noise, he grabs his phone off of the nightstand and opens Plants vs. Zombies. It’s a menial task, the perfect type of brain numbing activity that lets Junhong’s mind drift and not think about things like performances or interviews, or Yongguk's continued strange mood.

 

++

 

Junhong doesn’t have long to dwell in his non-thoughts. Just when he’s about to admit defeat to the undead hordes coming after his garden, there’s the click of the electric lock disengaging and Yongguk steps into view.

“Hey,” Yongguk says. He toes off his shoes, taking the time to tidy them under the luggage rack before he starts to dig through his bag.

“Hey yourself,” Junhong says, rolling over so that he’s facing Yongguk. “Was Kang hyung able to schedule something?” He’s fairly sure the answer is yes. Yongguk’s shoulders are tense, but it’s the same level of tenseness he’s been carrying around since this afternoon’s rehearsal.

Yongguk gives a small nod, not looking up from his suitcase. “Hyung said he should be able to sort something out in the next few days. He has to make some calls in the morning.”

“Good.” Junhong nods, not that Yongguk is looking. He spends a second wishing that Yongguk would look at him already before mentally waving the internal complaint away.

Locking his phone, Junhong rolls to place it back on the nightstand. Once he has it plugged in again, he rolls onto his back. Stretching, he reaches high over his head until his hands hit the headboard and holds on. He inhales, closing his eyes and holding his breath while he arches his back, his shirt riding up to his stomach as he flexes all the way down to his toes. He holds the tension in his body for a steady eight count before exhaling, unable to stop the little moan of pleasure that escapes him when his back pops and he sinks back into the mattress.

Junhong opens his eyes, expecting to be faced with Yongguk’s back and shoulders bent over his bag. Instead, he catches Yongguk standing frozen next to his suitcase, his hand fisted in a clean shirt, staring at Junhong with dark eyes and an intense look that has heat stirring in Junhong’s belly and his dick twitching in his sweatpants.

As if Yongguk can see the response of Junhong’s dick through the thick cotton of his sweatpants his eyes jerk up to Junhong’s face and away again leaving the spell broken. Head down, Yongguk turns back to his suitcase and busies himself with digging in it once again. All right, what the fuck is going on with his hyung?

Before Junhong can ask what’s wrong, Yongguk grabs a pair of shorts and all but sprints to the bathroom, throwing “I’m going to have a shower,” over his shoulder, the door closing with a _snick_ behind him.

It takes so much effort to process the fact that Yongguk is running away from him--and has been for most of the day, he realizes--that it takes Junhong a moment to register the sound of the shower. Spurred on by revelation and impulsiveness, he climbs off the bed. It takes only a handful of strides for him to reach the bathroom door. He pauses, debating about knocking for all of a half second before opening the door, throwing courtesy out the proverbial window.

The sound of the shower covers the noise of Junhong's entrance. Eyes glued to Yongguk, he quickly strips down, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor. Not even bothering to kick them to the side, he makes his way to the sliding door and lets himself in.

Yongguk’s facing the shower head, forearms braced on the tile and his head hanging limp while the water beats down on his shoulders and back. He doesn’t startle when Junhong slides in behind him and reaches out to touch his back. Yongguk’s only acknowledgment is a grunt from deep in his chest, not unlike the ones he throws out while rapping. Junhong drags his fingertips along the wet bumps of Yongguk’s spine, tracing invisible designs on his skin while he waits for Yongguk to acclimate to his presence.

Their shared toiletries are untouched on the shelf next to Junhong. A few quick motions has a wash cloth covered with body wash and Junhong gets started working the lather gently into Yongguk’s skin. He starts at Yongguk’s neck, working his way across his shoulders and down his back in long, slow motions, content in the silence for now.

It’s Yongguk who speaks first. He makes it until Junhong’s washing the small of his back before he says “You don’t have to do that," in a quiet, gruff voice that Junhong can only just make out over the hissing of the water.

“I know,” Junhong says, continuing to wash his back. “I like taking care of you. I like giving you what you need. It makes me happy.”

Yongguk lets out a sigh, but doesn’t protest further. He doesn’t move to help, either, so Junhong just reaches around him to wash his chest and belly. He’s thankful for his long monkey limbs in that moment. As much as they can be a pain and make him feel like a gangly giraffe at times, they’re useful at times like this. He soaps Yongguk’s entire upper body without jostling him or having to ask him to move--a request that he suspects would shatter the tentative balance.

The spray doesn’t take long to rinse the soap away and by the time Junhong’s done with Yongguk’s arms, his shoulders are rinsed clean. Junhong doesn’t even think, just leans in and presses a kiss to the ink on Yongguk’s shoulder blade before dropping down to wash Yongguk’s lower body.

Kneeling carefully, he takes a moment to tuck his too-long legs under himself. The lack of response--negative or positive--emboldens him and he drops little kisses to the back of Yongguk’s knees in turn. He lathers up Yongguk’s legs, taking care to keep his touch firm, especially around his feet. He doesn’t want to take the chance of making Yongguk go tense from being tickled when he’s only just starting to relax at Junhong’s ministrations.

By the time he runs out of skin to wash Junhong still hasn’t coaxed a reaction out of Yongguk other than the first protest. Standing, he drapes the flannel over the handrail and tucks himself against Yongguk’s back. He moves slowly, afraid of startling or making Yongguk think he’s trapped. It feels Junhong feel like he’s dealing with a skittish wild animal rather than his boyfriend and bandmate.

Junhong doesn’t let himself completely relax until he has his arms wrapped loosely around Yongguk’s waist and his head resting against Yongguk’s nape.

“Do you know what else would make me happy?” Junhong asks nuzzling against the back of Yongguk’s neck. He presses a kiss there before going back to resting his head against Yongguk’s back. He doesn’t wait for a reply before continuing. “A kiss. I haven’t had a single one from you since this morning.”

No response.

There’s a twisting in Junhong’s belly. Summing up all his bravado from earlier, he asks, “Are you sure you’re not mad at me?” His voice sounds a good deal more hesitant than he’d like.

There’s another measure of silence and just as Junhong’s about to drop his arms and step away, Yongguk turns and faces him. The nerves in Junhong’s gut twist into whole new shapes when he sees the expression on Yongguk’s face. Yongguk doesn’t look angry or mad, he looks sad and beaten down. The air rushes from Junhong’s lungs, “Yongguk--”

“Don’t call me that,” Yongguk interrupts, shaking his head, “I don’t deserve to have you call me that.”

“Yongguk, _what’s wrong_? You promised that we could talk later, so please, talk to me.” Junhong continues his voice soft, “Are you sure it’s nothing I did?”

Yongguk just shakes his head, not saying a word.

“If… if you really want to spank me, that would be okay,” Junhong offers. He’s not sure how to interpret Yongguk’s actions right now, and he’ll do just about anything to get that look off of Yongguk’s face. “I’ll take my punishment if that will make you happy.”

This time it’s Yongguk whose breath rushes out of them. “Fuck,” he says with a humorless laugh. “You don’t know what you’re saying, do you?”

Junhong frowns. “It’s not that big of deal, Yongguk-ah,” he says, braving the use of the endearment. “It wouldn’t be the first time you spanked me.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” He hesitates, biting at his lips and a frow heavy between his eyebrows. When he continues, he’s speaking even slower than when he’s trying to formulate and answer for an interview. “Because… because if you knew what you were offering, what I wanted to do to you, you’d probably never want to talk to me again. Much less be with me.”

Junhong stares at Yongguk, completely astounded at what he’s hearing. He can’t pin down if he’s more hurt or angry, and settles into a gasping fish impression that lasts until the indignation hits.

“Bang Yongguk, do you really think so little of me?”

Yongguk eyes jerk up from where he’s staring at their feet. He meets Junhong’s gaze, searching his face. “No! Of course I don’t.”

“Are you sure? Because you just said that I would never talk to you again--you, one of the most important people in my life--simply because of… of something that you’re ashamed of.”

Yongguk’s glances away again, but this time it lasts only for a breath before he’s looking right into Junhong’s eyes. “I’m not ashamed,” he says, voice low and filled with a thread of _something_.

Lights are starting to come on in Junhong’s head. “Well then what are you? We can’t fix it if you don’t tell me. Help me make you happy.” Junhong grins. “Remember last time you thought that I wouldn’t like something?”

Yongguk snorts. “This is a little more extreme than me tying you down or you wearing lacy panties, Junhonggie.”

Junhong’s smile widens at the memories and endearment. They feels like trophies of his progress. “So, it is a sexy thing then?”

Yongguk sighs and looks up at the ceiling as if he’s asking for help from above. Junhong doesn’t mind the broken eye contact this time. It’s a familiar action. He can’t lie, it’s comforting seeing the familiar gesture when it’s felt like he’d been dealing with a changeling Yongguk for most of the day.

“I think it is. Or at least it could be.”

Junhong wraps his arms around Yongguk’s shoulders, hooking his wrists together behind his neck. He steps closer until they’re standing so that their chests touch with each inhale. There’s a moment of hesitation from Yongguk, as if he’s debating with himself, before he gives in with a sigh and rests his hands on Junhong’s hips.

Junhong leans forward into the touch. It's the first one he’s had for hours. “So, are you going to tell me then? Or am I going to have to guess?”

“You’d never guess it,” Yongguk dismisses but his thumbs start tracing the line of Junhong’s hip bones, sliding easily across Junhong’s smooth skin thanks to the slickness of the water. His words are still terse, yet the longer he touches Junhong, the more Junhong can feel him relax.

“That sounds like a challenge,” Junhong says, stepping closer to Yongguk. Now, instead of brushing against each other with each breath, they’re pressed together from thighs to nipples, their skin slick from the warm water that’s still falling around them like a curtain.

“It sounds like you’re the brattiest maknae ever to exist.”

Junhong giggles at Yongguk’s exasperated tone. “Probably, but you love me for it.”

“Yeah, I do.” This time it’s Yongguk that smiles. It’s a small one, but it’s honest. Fond and private, it’s not unlike his expression when he sees Himchan cooking for himself only to have Jongup try to coax him into sharing, or Daehyun and Youngjae curled up together on the couch, tucked under a shared blanket, having fallen asleep in mid conversation.

The words and expression combine like hot fusion in his belly. In that moment, Junhong knows that Yongguk whatever might be think is insurmountable, isn’t going to be at all. With that realization comes relief and it spreads like a wave through Junhong. They can fix this, all Junhong has to do is get Yongguk to talk. It’s a sometimes difficult task, but by no means impossible.

Keeping the lightness inside of him and tending to it like a coal from a fire, he teases, “I’m going to find out, you know.”

Yongguk snorts, “You didn’t even know that men could do it in more than one position until I rolled you on your back and fucked you.”

“Yeah,” Junhong agrees, leaning in until his lips are millimeters away from Yongguk’s and their foreheads are pressed together. “But that was ages ago. Think of all the things I’ve learned since.”

“Things I’ve shown you, you mean.”

“I’ve done my own research,” he defends. “Remember the candles and the ice?”

Yongguk hisses out a _fuck_ under his breath. “I think you’re trying to kill me,” he says more audible, his hands squeezing at Junhong’s hips. “And I’m certain this wasn’t in any ‘research’ you might have found.”

Yongguk’s strong fingers pressing into his skin send more tendrils of heat through his body. They settle low in Junhong’s groin and his dick--already on alert from the body heat and slick slide of skin against skin--gives a more than interested twitch.

“If I guess it, will you tell me? We can go lay in the bed and play twenty questions. One-sided, of course.” The words are said pressed right against Yongguk’s mouth, their lips brushing at every word. If either one of them tried to lick their lips, their tongue would end up in the other’s mouth. Junhong’s dick rubs against Yongguk’s, each touch sending more arousal through him and leaving him half hard.

“I don’t think so.” Junhong can tell that Yongguk is trying to be firm, but his heart isn’t in it. Instead, he’s staring at Junhong’s lips like all he can think about is devouring them and not what’s coming out from between them.

Self-satisfied smile firmly in place, Junhong grinds slowly against Yongguk. They’re nearly swaying under the water, like an cliched highschool movie, but decidedly more naked. “I think yes.”

“No.”

“Please, Yonggukie-ah?” Junhong smiles from the corner of his mouth and looks at Yongguk through his lashes.

He’s being a horrible tease and he knows it, but it grounds him again with its normalcy. Teasing Yongguk when it’s just the two of them puts Junhong back in his element. It’s part of the rhythm of their relationship, if he’s being completely honest; Junhong being a cocksure little shit while seeing just how far he can push the boundaries, and Yongguk getting to fuck it right out of him once he’s had enough. It’s not always like that. There are also the slow, sweet times, but the fun ones? Those are usually Junhong seeing just how far he can push things until Yongguk throws him on the bed and has his way with him.

“What’s in it for me?” Yongguk’s still reserved, his voice low and rough. His put upon sigh is far too melodramatic to be genuine. He’s playing the game for now. He still hasn't been fully persuaded to open up completely yet, but it’s progress.

“Well besides getting that stupid notion from earlier out of your head, I’ll give you a kiss every time you answer.”

“A kiss.”

“And well. Whenever I guess it -- because I will -- we could always see about trying it out.”

“Don’t tease,” Yongguk says pulling back so his eyes can search Junhong’s face. “Not about this, Junhonggie. Don’t make promises you don’t know anything about.”

“I’m not. I swear.” Junhong darts in and leaves a quick peck on Yongguk’s lips. “I mean it when I say I want to make you happy,” he says, pulling back so that he can meet Yongguk’s eyes. “And if you want to try something that would make you happy, then I want to try it, too.”

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you,” Yongguk says pulls Junhong in for a kiss. It’s gentle tongue, soft lips, and lingering pressure with his hand fisted in Junhong’s hair, serving as a counterpoint to the softness, pulling in the way that leaves Junhong hot and hard.

Junhong pulls back when the kiss ends and studies Yongguk’s face. What he sees gives him a lightness in his belly so great that he’s pretty sure he’d float right away if it wasn’t for Yongguk’s arms wrapped around him. The shadows from earlier, while not completely gone, are chased to the edges. His guarded look has dropped and in its place is open affection, easy and true. It makes it easy for Junhong to smile back and tease, “I don’t know, probably something horrible like being a serial kitten kicker in a past life and now you’re stuck with me as part of your karmic payback.”

“Karmic payback, huh?” he chuckles. “Is that why you’re going to interrogate me?”

“It’s not an interrogation, it’s a game,” Junhong shoots back, finding his stride now that Yongguk’s working past his earlier crisis. “Plus, it’s for the greater good of our sex life. Now, come on. Let’s get out of here before the hot water eventually runs out. I’m pretty sure there’s a bed with our name on it. I’ll even let you hide under the covers while I ask you questions.”

“Yeah? What about my reward then?”

Junhong trails a single finger down Yongguk’s belly, stopping just short of the base of his dick. “I’m sure we can figure it out.”

Yongguk groans, his head falling forward to rest against Junhong’s shoulder. “I’m doomed, aren’t I?”

“Just a little bit.”

 

++

 

By the time Yongguk and Junhong are rinsed, dried off, and stretched out naked in bed, Junhong only has only six questions left. He hadn’t been patient enough to wait till they were in bed, and had burnt through half a dozen before they had even turned the water off. He'd gone through the rest while they were getting comfortable in between the cool sheets. Yongguk hadn’t seemed too bothered by Junhong’s eagerness though; his mood had continued to lighten with each wrong guess.

“Does it involve anything we would have to order from room service?” Junhong asks from where he’s tucked against Yongguk’s side, using his shoulder for a pillow.

“No, it doesn’t,” Yongguk says. He’s propped up ever so slightly on the pillows, one arm bent and tucked under his head while the other is wrapped around Junhong’s back, holding him close. “You’re a bottomless pit. I swear Himchan and I feed you.”

“I’m not that bad! Daehyun’s worse than I am,” Junhong protests, his thoughts whirling. “But we should remember that for some other time. Maybe we should get some honey or something.”

Yongguk pokes at Junhong’s side. “You live on energy drinks. The last thing you need is pure sugar.”

“You can be the one to lick it off then,” Junhong says, tilting his head back so that he can grin up at Yongguk.

“You’re a horrible little thing.”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ little,” Junhong shoots back, giving his hips a quick roll against Yongguk’s thigh.

“Trust me, I know,” he chuckles, grinning down at Junhong. “Now, hurry up. Five more questions and I win.”

“In your dreams,” Junhong scoffs. Frowning, he tries to think of the questions he’s already asked, cross referencing Yongguk’s answers with the possibilities left over. “Okay. So it doesn’t involve other people, food, cameras, music or dancing, anything sharp, pretty clothes, toys, make up, being tied up, down, or in place. And yet most of those things _could_ be made part of it if we wanted to?”

“Right.”

“I think you’re having too much fun being obtuse.” Junhong stares at the far wall thinking at what options that leaves him with. “What about pet names?”

Yongguk shrugs the shoulder that Junhong’s using for a pillow. “Sort of. Four more.”

“What do you mean by sort of?” Junhong asks frowning.

“I mean that it’s not a straight yes or no answer and you’ve already had your free explanation.”

“Fine, be that way.” Junhong doesn’t pout, but he does very nearly smacks himself in the face. He can’t believe he was dumb enough not to remember the conversation that prompted this entire saga “Does it involve role playing?”

“Yes,” is all that Yongguk says after a beat of hesitation, not even tacking on the number of questions Junhong has left at the end.

Junhong takes it as a sign that he’s getting closer to his answer. “Is it what Jongup was saying earlier?” he asks, trying to think of all the things that the others had thrown out as suggestions and figure out ways that they could be applied to their bedroom. “Do you want to pretend to be the headmaster and I’m the naughty schoolboy who you get to spank?”

Yongguk lifts his head and studies him for a second before letting his head drop back down to the pillow “Fucking hell, Junhong,” he says in the direction of the ceiling. “The mouth you have on you.”

“You love my mouth.” Junhong grins. Now they’re getting somewhere. “Come on, stop procrastinating and answer my question.”

“I’m not sure how to,” Yongguk says. “Sorry. It’s not a yes, but it’s not a total no. And you have two more questions.”

Junhong rolls his thoughts around in his head, tumbling through the choices he has left, the things he knows, that they have tried, the ones that he’s stumbled upon in the late hours of the night, and the ones that he thinks might embarrass Yongguk. He traces invisible designs on Yongguk’s chest while he thinks, enjoying the way that he can get goosebumps to rise when he uses the edge of his nail and the way that he can smooth them out with the pad of his fingers.

“What about spanking? Is that it? Because I’m not sure if you could tell, but all that talk from earlier got me kind of wound up, and you using your hand on my ass sounds really good right now.” Junhong says and since he lives to drive Yongguk crazy, he rolls hips into Yongguk’s thigh. He’s been half hard the entire conversation, but he’s such a kind boyfriend that he can point it out, just in case Yongguk missed it, of course.

Yongguk opens his mouth once, the shuts it before speaking. “Not… quite. No. It doesn’t have to be part of it, but yeah, it is tied in to what I want. Last question.”

“This is sounding better and better to me,” Junhong jokes. Suddenly, he remembers something, the talk of spanking sparking a memory from earlier. “Yongguk-ah? Youngjae said something earlier, before you got upset.” He bites at his lip, nervous that he’s about to undo all the progress he’s made. “Did… was that the thing that you wanted to do?”

Yongguk stills underneath him and for a long moment he doesn’t even breathe. Junhong lifts his head so that he can look at Yongguk’s face. His eyes take in Yongguk’s apprehension before he asks, “Do you want me to call you… Daddy?”

Yongguk hisses out between his teeth and he squeezes his eyes shut, “ _Fucking hell, Junhong_.” His hand flexes on Junhong’s hip, not pulling him closer, but not pushing him away either. “I swear, you’re trying to kill me.”

“I think this is the part where Jongup would interrupt and say 'never, because I’d miss your dick too much.' ”

That surprises a full belly laugh out of Yongguk. “Yeah, that sounds like something he’d say.” Junhong starts giggling, the laughter contagious and he buries his face against Yongguk’s chest. He hugs Junhong close, tucking his face against Junhong’s hair and they stay like that for a long moment. After a bit, he pulls away and Junhong feels a dry kiss to his temple. Yongguk’s voice is hesitant, like Junhong’s a skittish deer that he’s afraid of scaring off. “You guessed right.”

It’s kind of funny because Junhong is pretty sure that Yongguk is the one who might run away at any moment. It doesn’t take a second before he decides to treat this just like any other thing they’ve talked about trying in bed. He hopes that by treating it with the same normalcy that maybe Yongguk will ease up on himself a bit.

“Alright, no immediate no from me,” he says, laying his head back down on Yongguk’s chest and giving him a bit of a reprieve. “What were you thinking? Just me calling you ‘Daddy’ during sex or what?” He can feel Yongguk’s breath hitch in his chest at the word and there’s a pressure against his thigh that he’d bet ten thousand won is Yongguk’s dick getting hard. It was a bit of a tease, using the word, especially before they talked anything over, but the last thing that Junhong wants right now is for Yongguk to think he’s avoiding the word at all costs.

“Umm… yeah,” Yongguk explains, regressing back to earlier in the day where he wouldn’t look at Junhong in the face for longer than two seconds at a time. “Calling me that’s a big part of it, but also part of it is what we were talking about earlier.”

“With the spanking?”

“Yeah.”

“So, like a punishment?” Junhong asks. When Yongguk nods in reply, Junhong struggles to remember that he needs to clarify things. “So, ideally, you want me to call you Daddy while you spank me or paddle me for being naughty?”

Yongguk curses under his breath and covers his eyes with his hand. “Yeah, that’s what I meant, you terror.”

“Okay, I just wanted to be clear, because that works for me. Oh fuck, that works _so well_ for me.” Junhong ruts against Yongguk’s thigh so that he gets the idea. “So...if you were my Daddy, what would I be?”

“I don’t know,” Yongguk shrugs. There’s a slight flush to his cheeks that Junhong is certain isn’t from embarrassment alone. “You’d just be Junhong. You’d just be my boy.”

Junhong nods. The pet name is a thread of familiarity, one used when they play heavier. _My boy_ gets a lot of use especially when Junhong is feeling the need to be a bit coddled and praised. The promised use of it is just what Junhong needs to completely make up his mind.

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?” Yongguk gives him a searching look. “Isn’t this where you run off all freaked out so that I can die of mortification alone?”

“No. Hey,” Junhong frowns, “what did I tell you about that? Knock it off, I’m serious,” he says, delivering a sharp poke to Yongguk’s side.

“Junhonggie—”

“Look,” Junhong interrupts, rolling so that he’s laying between Yongguk’s thighs and stretched along his chest. He folds his hands on Yongguk’s chest, resting his chin on him and making it so that Yongguk has to look at him. “I’m not promising that I’m going to love it, I’m promising that we can try. We know how to talk to each other, so why not give it a shot? Who knows, maybe you’ll be the one who doesn’t like it as anything other than a fantasy, and I’ll be the one who won’t be able to get enough.”

Yongguk doesn’t respond right away. His eyes flick over Junhong’s face, studying it as if he’s trying to pick out any speck of doubt. Junhong knows he comes up empty when he lets out a put upon sigh. “Has anyone told you that you talk too much?”

Junhong rewards him with a quick kiss. “Himchan, on a daily basis,” he replies after pulling back.

“Well, he’s right,” Yongguk pushes back a wet strand of Junhong’s hair.

Before Yongguk can pull his hand away, Junhong leaves a kiss on his wrist. “Probably,” he teases, “but you like it when I make noises anyway.”

“Yeah,” Yongguk shoots back. His voice is soft and fond, taking any heat out of his words. “Only so I can put a gag on you.”

Junhong bites back the reply that he wants to make. They’re getting off topic. “Yongguk-ah,” he says, being serious for a second. “I’m not going to make you talk about anything you don’t want to, but you know that I’m here to listen right?”

Yongguk nods.

“Well, can I tell you something? Before you threaten to gag me again?” That’s successful at pulling a snort out of Yongguk so he continues. “Do you know what I was thinking about the entire time the boys were teasing us?”

Shaking his head, Yongguk moves his arms so that both hands are resting low on Junhong’s waist. He remains silent as rubs his thumb along the side of Junhong’s hip. He’s always been good about encouraging Junhong get his words out without speaking himself.

Junhong takes a moment to find comfort in the meaningful gesture. He continues, “I was thinking about how much I wanted you to take me over your knee and spank me. It was getting me hard, right there in front of the other boys. If you want to do that… and you want me to call you ‘Daddy’ while we do it, well. I want to make you happy, Yonggukie-ah, but that would make _me_ really happy, too.”

“Junhong,” Yongguk whispers. He’s looking at Junhong like he can’t quite believe he’s real. Junhong can sympathize. He thinks that every time he sees Yongguk.

Junhong leans in to kiss Yongguk, know that this is the moment where everything will come together or it will all fall apart. “Can I… can I do that for you, Yongguk hyung?” he asks keeping his voice soft. “Can I be your boy?”

Junhong can see the moment that Yongguk decides that he can let himself have this. He can all but see the mental gears in Yongguk’s mind clicking into place as he slides into that headspace that’s somewhere between stage Yongguk and private Yongguk. It always fascinates Junhong when he watches Yongguk pull this persona into place, like a well worn cloak.

Yongguk moves one hand to cup the back of Junhong’s head, pulling him into a kiss. It starts slow and builds, Yongguk guiding Junhong where he wants him with tongue and lips and hands. Yongguk rewards Junhong for opening up for him with a gentle pull to his hair. It makes Junhong whimper and his hips stutter against the bed. After the teasing earlier, being pressed up against Yongguk's naked body, talking about all sorts of sexy things, laying between Yongguk’s legs--the sensation of his dick rock hard against his belly is too much too soon. It leaves Junhong whimpering into Yongguk’s mouth, feeling like he’s being pulled a thousand directions at once with no idea where to go.

But everything starts slotting into place then, because Junhong doesn’t have to figure it out. Right now, he just has to trust Yongguk. He can do that. He can always do that.

“Please.” He doesn’t even pull back from the kiss, whispering his plea right on Yongguk’s lips.

Yongguk knows what he’s asking for. The tension in the room shifts. Even the way Yongguk’s other hand rests on Junhong’s back changes. His fingers curl around Junhong’s hip, biting into the skin. It's possessive; it says that he’s Yongguk’s.

Junhong loves that a lot.

“You’re always my boy, Junhong,” Yongguk says after ending the kiss.

Junhong swallows, excitement making his chest tight and his dick heavy between his legs. This is it. “Your good boy, right Daddy?”

Yongguk grins at Junhong’s last word, pure happiness spreading across his face. He nods, pushing Junhong’s hair back when it falls over his eyes. “So good for me.” There’s a hint of humor in his eyes when he continues, “Even when you’re naughty, you’re still so good for me.”

Junhong can barely hold back a smirk. This is going to be so fun. “Have I been naughty?”

Yongguk rolls them over in one motion so that Junhong’s on his back underneath him. Propping himself up on one elbow, Yongguk runs his hand along Junhong’s ribs, just shy of tickling. “You tell me.”

Junhong looks down at Yongguk’s chest, breaking eye contact. He uses his fingertips to make invisible designs on Yongguk’s shoulders so that he has something to do with his hands. “I don’t think I broke any rules,” he says, embarrassment leaching into his voice. “But,” he continues, meeting Yongguk’s eyes with an abashed expression, “I did make a mistake, Daddy.”

“A mistake?” Yongguk frowns. “Do you feel bad about it?”

“Very.” Junhong can’t meet his eyes just yet, so he watches his fingers trail over Yongguk’s chest.

“Hmm,” Yongguk says. With the hand that’s he’s not using to brace himself up, he captures Junhong’s hand. He tangles their hands together and raises them, kissing Junhong’s fingers. “Maybe I need to punish you so that that bad feeling goes away.”

Junhong feels the tightness in his chest start to loosen just at Yongguk’s suggestion. “Would you?” he asks. His voice feels breathy, like there’s a weight on his chest that’s not letting him catch enough air. “Please Daddy? I want to be good.”

“Of course, Junhongie.” He kisses Junhong’s forehead and sits up, pulling Junhong with him. “Come on,” he says. “We’ll get you sorted out.”

 

++

 

It doesn’t take long for Junhong to get settled over Yongguk’s lap. Since they’re using the bed instead of the chair across the room, Junhong doesn’t have to try to balance his long frame across Yongguk’s thighs while getting spanked. Instead, he's able to fully stretch out, with his arms over his head and his feet right at the end of the bed.

Junhong squirms and tries to get comfortable. His dick is hard against his belly, trapped between him and Yongguk. It a tease, giving him just enough friction that he can’t keep still, but not enough to do anything other than rub against Yongguk’s thigh. The firm hand Yongguk has on his lower back doesn’t help either, teasing him with what’s to come.

Junhong folds his arms under his head and looks back over his shoulder at Yongguk. He’s about to make a quip, a joke about being ready, but instead he nearly swallows his tongue. Yongguk’s expression is so intense that it leaves Junhong shivering in anticipation.

“Are you ready?” Yongguk asks. Junhong can actually _hear_ Yongguk’s arousal in his voice and that just serves to fuel his own.

Junhong nods and takes a deep breath. He doesn’t tense. He knows from experience that Yongguk won’t start just yet.

Sure enough, Yongguk doesn’t touch his ass. Rather, he runs his palms up Junhong’s back, across his shoulders and down his sides to his hips, his thighs, and the back of his knees. Once there, he reverses, not stopping, never touching the skin that he’s going to turn red later.

It’s the touch version of white noise and it leaves Junhong melting into Yongguk’s lap. It makes his skin tingle under Yongguk’s hands and he can feel himself being lulled to that calm, quiet place inside his head. The place where if they keep going, things go soft and floaty and a bit golden around the edges.

Junhong closes his eyes, letting the sensations drift over him. This is good. He doesn’t have to worry or think. He just has to let Yongguk take care of him. Time slips away from Junhong as he feels himself sink. He breathes deep, calmness washing over him like the sea. He floats on its waves, trusting them to take him to that place where the hurt is nothing but pleasure, to where everything just drops away and all that there is is him and Yongguk.

He’s not sure how long they spend like that, sitting in the quiet while Yongguk pets him. It doesn’t matter. It’s however long they need before Yongguk breaks the silence.

“We’re going to start now,” he says. His voice is quiet, just above a whisper, but there’s a strength in it, an added dimension, that makes Junhong follow what he says forever. “I want you to count them out for me. If you miss one or don’t say the number, it doesn’t count and we do it again. Do you understand?”

Junhong nods slowly, feeling like he’s moving through molasses already. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” he says.

Then they begin.

The first slap has Junhong gasping. After the petting, the change in sensation is clean, cutting through all of Junhong’s barriers and going right to his brain… and dick. He swears he can feel the outline of each of Yongguk’s fingers on his ass, his handprint like a searing beacon.

“One,” he counts.

The next one lands on the opposite cheek, spreading the sting.

“Two.”

Three through six are layered on top of them in quick succession. Junhong barely has the time to say the number before the next is landing. The first half dozen are the tipping point, the sting of the giving way to the throb of heat that’s starting to build under Junhong’s skin.

Seven and eight land at the top of Junhong’s thighs, right where they meet his ass and Junhong feels it right in his cock. “Fuck,” he hisses, spreading his legs a little bit wider like that will help his dick.

Yongguk keeps him guessing with the rest. There’s no pattern other than that Yongguk is slapping hard, not easing up and not giving Junhong a break in between. At sixteen, Junhong’s dick is sliding easily through the pool of precome he's left on Yongguk’s thigh. He knows then that all it would take would be for Yongguk to wrap his hand around him and he’d be done.

When nineteen comes, it almost makes Junhong scream, his breath hitching in his chest.

The next one is when Junhong stutters over the count. His ass hurts, his cock is heavy between his legs, and he can feel Yongguk hard against his hip. When he opens his mouth to say his number, something else entirely different comes out.

“Daddy, please,” he begs. He’s not sure if he wants more or less, he’s not sure he knows up from down at this point. All he knows is that there’s a fire burning inside of him and he feels like he’s about to be consumed.

“Give me your number, Junhongie. It’s okay, you’re nearly there. You’re so good for me. You’re my good boy,” Yongguk whispers, “My best boy.”

The praise weaves its way into Junhong’s head, taking the dark strands of _can’t, no, too much_ and bathing them in light until they say _please, yes, thank you_. It’s that that lets him choke out a belated, “Twenty.”

“That’s right, twenty. You’re close,” Yongguk encourages, “you just have five more. Can you give me five more, Junhongie?”

Words that aren’t his numbers are past Junhong now. Instead, he reaches back with a hand, blindly grasping for Yongguk’s free one that he’s kept centered in the small of Junhong’s back, grounding him since the start. Yongguk laces their fingers together without a word and Junhong nods. He’s ready.

The last ones pass in a blur.

Yongguk doesn’t hold back, each slap building on top of the other. Junhong starts openly crying at some point, he's not sure when exactly. All Junhong knows is that each smack, every flash of pain, is it’s own kind of balm washing away his mistakes and making them disappear.

He’s not even sure that he counts his numbers correctly. He must though, because Yongguk doesn’t stop. And when Junhong stutters a broken, “Twenty-five,” he’s sobbing. His shoulders shake and tears roll unhindered down his face.

Junhong can’t stop his hips from twitching. Little flexes that give Junhong just enough to drive him ever closer to the edge. It’s only Yongguk’s hand at the base of his spine that keeps him from rutting shamelessly against his thigh.

“That’s a good boy. You’re such a good boy for me, Junhongie,” Yongguk soothes. He keeps rubbing his hand gently over Junhong’s ass, right over the where the heat is the greatest.

Junhong feels the final band around his chest disappear completely. As if the last tether holding him in place has gone and left him hanging suspended in space.

“Please, Daddy. I need—I’m close. Help.” Junhong’s doesn’t know what he’s asking for, too close to the edge to think, but he knows in his very bones that Yongguk will give him whatever he needs.

“Shh, I got you. Don’t worry. I got you,” Yongguk says.

Junhong can’t stop the whimper that escapes when Yongguk tries to slip his hand out of Junhong’s. “Please, don’t go,” he pleads, clutching harder at Yongguk’s fingers.

“I’m not leaving you, I just have to use my hand for one second, okay? I’m not going anywhere,” Yongguk promises gently.

Junhong has to think about it for a second, the words taking their time sinking through the fog of his mind. “Okay,” he agrees and relaxes his grip.

Yongguk pulls his hand away gently and reaches over Junhong’s back to the nightstand. He fishes something out of the drawer quickly and it takes Junhong a second to realize what’s in Yongguk’s hand. Oh. Yeah, lube. That’s a good idea.

Lube acquired, Yongguk runs a hand down Junhong’s back, stopping just short of the heat of his ass. “Can you get up for me, Junhongie? Towards the middle of the bed?”

“Alright,” Junhong nods and pushes his hair out of his eyes. Yongguk has to help him, Junhong’s limbs too heavy and slow to respond to his demands. Once Yongguk has Junhong in the middle of the bed, he kneels between Junhong’s thighs, leaning forward to leave a kiss between his shoulders.

“Look at you,” he says, sitting back on his heels. “You were such a good boy for me. I’m so proud of you.” He palms Junhong’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze that makes Junhong squirm against the sheet trying to seek relief.

“Daddy—”

“Shh,” Yongguk sooths, “It’s okay. I got you.” There’s the sound of the lube opening and then a wet finger against Junhong’s ass. Yongguk teases the outside of Junhong’s hole, tracing around Junhong’s rim and pressing in ever so slightly. The coldness of the slick is a shock at first when everything else about Junhong feels like it’s about to self-combust.

“I’m not—” Junhong gasps when Yongguk slides a single finger inside of him and it feels like there are stars exploding behind his eyes. “I’m not going to last long.”

“That’s okay, this is your reward. The only thing you have to worry about is feeling good.”

Junhong nods tightly and does just that.

He lays there while Yongguk opens him up first with one finger, then two. He fucks them in and out slowly, taking Junhong apart with his fingers like he just did with his palms. When Yongguk curls them inside of Junhong, he moans and spreads his legs as wide as he can, working his dick against the soft sheets. He so close that he can’t decide if he wants friction against his dick or to fuck himself on Yongguk’s fingers more.

“Close. I’m so close, Daddy.” He’s chasing a finish line that’s just out of his reach. He needs a hand on his dick or _something_. He feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin with all the different sensations battling for supremacy.

Like he can read his mind, Yongguk delivers exactly what Junhong needs. His free hand smacks Junhong’s ass. It’s just once and it’s a love tap compared to the ones from earlier, but the stinging sensation cuts through the buzz running through his body and gives him a focal point.

It pushes Junhong over the edge. He comes, arching against the bed, dick untouched, hips stuttering against the sheets, and Yongguk’s fingers buried deep in his ass.

Coming down, Junhong smothers his face in the bed, trying to catch his breath. Junhong whimpers when Yongguk slides his fingers out. Overstimulation vibrates through every nerve in his body that’s between his nape and knees.

Looking back over his shoulder, he sees Yongguk fisting his dick staring at the red of Junhong’s ass.

“Fuck. Daddy, are you going to come on my ass?” Junhong’s not sure how long Yongguk’s been touching himself. It could have easily been since he had two both fingers in Junhong’s ass or he could have just started. Either way, it doesn’t matter. Not five seconds after Junhong’s words, Yongguk’s coming on Junhong’s ass in shoots of white that are stark against the crimson of Junhong’s skin.

Yongguk collapses beside Junhong with groan. One of his legs is still throw across the back of Junhong’s thighs, the contact grounding them both. They share a smile across the pillow, both of them breathing heavy from the strength of their orgasms.

“I guess that was a success. And that we need another shower,” Junhong says, blowing a bit of hair out of his face.

Yongguk chuckles, “Does this mean that I’m washing you this time?”

“Well, that would only be fair.” Junhong inches closer. “But Yongguk-ah? I have a confession,” he whispers, worrying at the corner of his lip with his teeth.

Yongguk frowns. “What’s wrong? Did you not like it?”

“No,” Junhong smirks. “I _really_ liked it.”

“Oh yeah?” The worry vanishes from Yongguk’s face and his smile returns.

“Yeah. In fact,” Junhong continues. “I’d love to do it again…just not until I can sit down without wincing.”

Yongguk laughs. Throwing an arm around Junhong, he tugs him closer so that they're pressed against each other once again. “You are the brattiest, most smart ass boy in existence.”

“Maybe,” Junhong says. “But I’m your boy.”

“My very good boy,” Yongguk corrects, whispering right against Junhong’s lips. He kisses Junhong, swallowing any reply he might have had.

It’s morning before they make it back to the shower.

 

+++

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated! If you prefer, you can always drop me a line at [my tumblr](http://thirstingdragon.tumblr.com/).


End file.
